This invention relates generally to livestock blocking and trimming stands which are principally utilized when showing, grooming, shearing or inoculating an animal such as a sheep or a calf. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable livestock stand which may be easily configured to facilitate transportation and storage thereof, and when fully assembled permits adjustments to accommodate livestock of different sizes as well as different user preferences.
In handling livestock it is often desirable to hold an animal by the head while performing some function on that animal. The examples used will pertain to sheep, but similar needs are present in the raising of other livestock. Among the functions are those of milking a ewe, giving medication to the animal, identification marking, etc.
With larger animals such as horses or cattle, the holding may be done in a special chute which restrains the bodily movement of the animal as well as holding the head in a stanchion. With somewhat smaller animals such as sheep or goats, the restraint on the body may not be so necessary, and if the head alone can be held, the restraint may be enough.
Many prior devices have been devised for holding an animal in a desired position while showing, grooming, shearing or inoculating the animal. For example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,690, in the grooming of animals such as show dogs, the animal is normally placed on a table having a top located several feet above the floor, to position the animal at a height convenient for performing the grooming operation. The animal is usually restrained on the table during the grooming by a tether connected to an arm rigidly supported by the table and extending to a point a short distance above the animal, and the tether is of such a length that it retains the animal in a sitting or at least in a partially upright position on the table. The tether is normally firmly attached to the arm at one end and has a noose at the other end which is placed over the animal's head and is tightened around the neck.
Another apparatus is known as a holddown device which is utilized primarily for holding an animal, such as a calf, on the ground during branding operations. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,199. Still other devices such as the sheep-holding device of U.S. Pat. No. 266,016, provide rigid shackles for holding the sheep's neck and/or legs during shearing.
There are many different types of blocking stands which include a headcatch. The purpose of a traditional blocking stand is to securely hold the livestock in place on a platform above ground level where it can be conveniently "worked". However, as recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,846, it is often necessary or convenient to perform a desired activity or treatment on an animal while it is in a field or pasture. In this regard, a small livestock head restraint device which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,882 was developed. This small livestock head restraint device may be hand-carried from one location to another, and secured adjacent to typical rail and chain link livestock fencing systems.
Although the above-noted small livestock head restraint device has performed its intended function well, there remains a need for livestock blocking and trimming stands which are strong and versatile, and yet more lightweight than those presently on the market. In this regard, sheep blocking and trimming stands typically include a platform having a steel mesh upper surface welded to a steel or aluminum frame, four legs for positioning the steel mesh platform a pre-determined distance over a ground surface, and a head stand which extends upwardly from the platform to supporting a livestock headrest. Many such stands cannot be adjusted so as to vary the height of the platform, but they may be adjusted to vary the height of the livestock headrest relative to the platform. Additionally, although they may be "broken down" to some extent for purposes of storage and transport, their construction makes this operation less than desirable.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel livestock stand which is strong yet lightweight, and which may be fully adjusted to accommodate livestock of different sizes as well as the preferences of different users. Such a livestock stand should include legs which may be pivoted between use and storage positions, and a locking mechanism which is simple to operate and eliminates the need for tools. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.